Perspective
by Pikatwig
Summary: If Karone was the Purple Space Ranger, what would her perspective of the other Space Rangers be? Well this story will tell you that. AndrosXAshley, TJXCassie
1. Chapter 1: Andros

I got bored and wanted to type a story, this story is Karone's point of view about her fellow Rangers, and in this story Karone is the Purple Space Ranger. Fun fact Judd Lynn's original idea _was_ for Karone to be the Purple Ranger, but Jackie Marchand said otherwise.

This chapter will be about Karone's perspective of Andros.

I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

I walk around the Megaship and I get more familiar with the place, why, because I was once the villain, it's been hard for my fellow Rangers to trust me. Save my older brother, the Red Ranger, Andros.

Andros has been teaching me the basics of being a Ranger. I really respect him, after all he's my older brother. He's currently teaching me about my weapon, the Astro Grips. He also showed me that my weapons could combine with his weapon. Cool huh?

Personalty wise, Andros is a bit of a loner due to losing me at a young age and his best friend, Zhane when was nearly killed, twice! When the other four Rangers came around, he didn't want them to help, but he choose to let them help him.

I see Andros as a great person, not only as Red Ranger, and my brother, but a great guy.

"Hey sis." I hear someone say, I turn around to see Andros and then use us special launchers to head for Earth.

* * *

Me and Andros sit outside a restaurant, I glance to see life in Angel Grove is calm and relaxing. Despite being attacked by monsters on a regular basses.

"You know, it's not your fault. You didn't know you're my younger sister at the time." Andros tells me. I look at him with a small smile and begin to think for a little bit, about how I almost harmed my friends and brother. But I can't stay moping like this forever, like one of the others say "forgive and forget".

I look over at Andros and then I tell him "You're one cool big brother, you know that?" Andros simply smiles, that's one thing I like about him, he's always trusting with me. Like when I learned the truth about me and him, he trusted me right away, even though I was leading him and the other Rangers right into a trap, but even after that he trusted me. Then when the other Rangers let me join he gave me my Morpher and made me the seventh member of the Space Rangers.

Andros then blindfolds me and simply tells me "Just trust me, okay?" I nod.

* * *

When we arrive at wherever Andros brought me I could hear people screaming, but Andros tells me "Okay you can look." I move the blindfold and see some place that looks like a lot of fun.

"This is an Amusement Park."

What Andros told me, well, the place lives up to its name, by the end I was amused, and a little nauseous. We walk out and head back to the Megaship.

* * *

"Andros that was fun!" I tell my brother and then he sits back down and tells me, "Get some rest, I'll search for Zordon, okay?"

I nod and head back to my room, which I share with the Pink Ranger. Well, to sum up my brother in one word would be "loving". He's a great brother and he loves me, plus, since we don't have our parents he's sorta like my father. One time, he told me that I looked like our mom.

* * *

Well I hope you people like this story.

Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2: Carlos

I wanna thank the fan-fic user "Pink Lightspeed Ranger" for being the first reviewer for this story.

This chapter will be about Karone's perspective of Carlos.

I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Me, Cassie and Ashley walk over to a two-on-two soccer game, it's TJ and Andros vs. Zhane and Carlos.

I guess now would be a good time to tell you about Carlos, well he's one of Rangers from Earth, and a star soccer player. I have to say out of the other Rangers, I don't like Carlos, at all. In fact when he was teaching me how to play, he let me fall into the mud and he didn't help me out or help me clean off.

I honestly want to get back at him for doing that. And now because of him, he's creaming my brother and TJ. Then Ashley gets a silly grin and then she walks up to me.

"Hey Karone, look, I know you're no longer evil, but, how about a little mischief!" she tells me. I exchange a glance with Cassie and then I tell Ashley "You're bad. What do you have in mind?" Ashley then pulls me and Cassie into a group huddle, she tells us her idea and the two of us try not to laugh and leave.

* * *

Later

We sneak up on the boys and just as Carlos is about to win, I come at him and spray him with a hose making him all wet and soggy, this allows TJ to take the soccer-ball and then he and Andros win the game.

Then Cassie and Ashley help my spray Carlos. Then Ashley and Cassie chase their respective crushes with hoses. I laugh.

Best day with Carlos ever!

* * *

Yeah, totally got my inspiration for this chapter from the _Lost Galaxy_ episode "Facing the Past"'s final scene.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
